


Always (will be our word)

by Cataoct24



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I'm Sorry, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataoct24/pseuds/Cataoct24
Summary: Lena tries to understand what "always" means for her and Kara. And she might find the answer in a moment where she realizes she can't change her feelings for the reporter.





	Always (will be our word)

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't get over the season finale yet. Saw this tumblr post and decided to pour my feelings here.
> 
> Credits: https://lenakluthor.tumblr.com/post/185002894322

 Always.  _Adv_ 1\. Every time or at all times

2\. all times in the past

3.forever

Lena never imagined that such a simple word could felt so empty now. She, for sure, had heard it before during her hole life but it was since the Catco reporter said it to her the first time that it changed. The green-eyed girl was sitting on her couch at L-Corp, it was a rainy night, she was sad (and angry, maybe?) before that game night she was going to have with Kara and their friends. Her mind decided to remember those moments where that word meant something beautiful.

 

_“Now you will have someone that will stand up for you, **always** ”_

Little did Kara knew at that moment that it will become Lena’s favorite word, but she didn’t quite get it yet. How will it feel to have someone that will stay by your side always? People didn’t trust the Luthors, and Kara wanted to defend her all the time? After her mother betrayed her, she felt alone but with Kara by her side now, she felt that someone cared for her.

 

Lena decided to snap out of that memory. She wanted to call Alex, but then she remembered she didn’t have any friends.

 

_“I will **always**  be your friend”_

It was right there in that couch that Lena found out she had a real friend. But, how does someone as sweet as Kara want to become friends with someone as bad and cold hearted like a Luthor? “ _Kara must be lying”_  Lena thought at that moment, but Kara then said:

 

_“And I will **always**  protect you”_

Lena didn’t need protection. Luthors were taught to protect themselves, to be selfish and yet Kara wanted to protect her? Is this how you say someone you care about them? Then, maybe she wanted to protect Kara too. But back then Lena didn’t know Kara didn’t need her protection, she was the Girl of Steel but she didn’t tell her.

 

Lena felt a tear running down her cheek. Lex broke her heart when he showed her those videos, but at that time she was numb. Why Kara didn’t tell her before? Her mind went back to the plane. That whole trip to Kaznia she felt closer to Kara, she was helping her to take down her brother once it for all and she was excited to share that with her favorite reporter. They separated and then the explosion happened.  Kara was right, that explosion wouldn’t have killed her. Maybe if she would have turned around everything would be different now. This wouldn’t hurt that much. What was Kara thinking?

 

_“No matter what, we’re **always**  on the same side”_

She remembered Kara said that at one point. Can she trust her now that she knows the truth? Most important, can they be on the same side?

Lena knew deep in her heart that Kara had a reason for not telling her. She wanted to believe that. She wanted to believe that even after she confronted Kara about this, the blonde will still be her friend.

 

_“I’m **always**  gonna be here for you”_

Lena closed her eyes and cried again. How will a life without Kara would be like? She changed her life since the first moment they met and Lena wasn’t ready to say goodbye to that. To that feeling she had every time Kara called her, every time they had brunch together or went to the gym to catch up. Lena knew she had a friend, but she wanted more with Kara.  But maybe now wasn’t the time to think about that.

\----

After what it felt like ages, Lena decided to get up and get ready for that game night they invited her to. She wasn’t in the mood to socialize but even after what happened with Lex, she could use a time to be a normal person for once.  She went to the store and bought wine that later she used as an excuse for not to tell them what she was really thinking.

When she entered the room and saw the gang playing card games, her eyes went right to Kara. She knew she lied to her, for almost two years now but there was something about her that made Lena forgive her right away.

Kara was talking about the change in the rules as she was sitting next to J’onn and then she answered something she didn’t imagine saying: “ **always** ”. It was funny because Kara was the one who said it to her multiple times before and now she realized the true meaning of it.

_“You’re with me, right?”_

Her heart was giving her the answer she was looking for. In between all this crazy situation and even if it was a simple question for a simple game night, Lena knew she will always forgive Kara, she couldn’t stay mad at her because they will be always together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think :)


End file.
